


A Peculiar Case of Schadenfreude

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, baking mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma burns her banana bread and Mary Margaret is happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peculiar Case of Schadenfreude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: baking

‘Shit…’ muttered Emma, waving her arms about frantically after opening a window.

The smoke from her would be banana bread was clearly an indicator that she would NOT be gifting it to anyone today. The top was charred and it definitely was not soft to the touch.

‘What on earth…? Emma! Are you okay?! What happened?’

‘Hey, MM. Sorry, apparently I’m such a screwup that I can’t even make banana bread! A-A-All you g-g-gotta do is mush it all up and put it in the oven…’ Emma attempted an explanation, but soon dissolved into tears.

Mary Margaret slammed the door behind her and wrapped her arms around Emma.

‘Oh, Emma. I’m sorry,’ began Mary Margaret. ‘This is my fault.’

Emma hiccupped angrily, ‘By not putting a lock on the oven?’

‘Because you never showed an interest in baking, so I didn’t think I needed to tell you about the oven cooking at hotter than marked. It’s a defect that let me get it cheap,’ replied Mary Margaret.

Emma let out a pained laugh of relief.

‘So for once it wasn’t me.’

‘Emma, no matter what people say, it could never be your fault,’ replied Mary Margaret, still pressing Emma’s face against her chest.

She had to make sure that Emma couldn’t see her face, or she would surely see the dilation of Mary Margaret’s eyes. Mary Margaret had a secret. Bad days for Emma were good for Mary Margaret because that meant she would get to comfort Emma Swan.


End file.
